


Gift Wrap

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, oblivious Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Severus and Arthur wrap presents.





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, sorry for the delay.

Severus lets out another very loud swear.

Arthur wordlessly holds out a plaster.

"If you got a bit more practice..." Arthur says. Severus puts the plaster on and scowls at Arthur.

"I think this is plenty of practice."

Arthur eyes the shoddily wrapped presents but says nothing. Severus picks up a book with an unfamiliar title. He pulls out the wrapping paper.

"Remind me again why I'm helping you wrap presents."

"Because you wanted to!" Arthur holds up his perfectly wrapped present with a flourish. Then he frowns. "Ah, do you remember who this was for? I forgot the tag."

"I think that's the set of runes for Hermione."

"This is why you're here." Arthur leans to grab the tag and snags a kiss on the way. Severus shakes his head and tapes up the paper.

"This good?" Severus holds up the triangle-shaped wrapped book.

"Hm, perfect!" Arthur continues writing Hermione's name on the tag.

"You didn't look."

"I don't have to, everything you do is perfect."

"Suck-up."

"Brown-noser," Arthur corrects and pulls Severus in for another kiss. "And I know some things I'd like to be doing."

"Wrapping presents?" Severus looks at Arthur blankly. Arthur laughs.

"No but we probably should finish this up."

"This one is for Percy." Severus hands over the triangle. Arthur takes it and stares down at it.

"Perfect," Arthur repeats. "Percy likes triangles anyway."

"You're really just trying to be on my good side, aren't you?"

"Hm, don't want to be on the naughty list." Arthur winks and Severus stares back blankly. "Oh, just forget it."


End file.
